She Shot Me
by LaPaige
Summary: House and Stacy meet at the Doctors Vs. Lawyers paintballing competition.


**I got this idea from the episode Son of Coma Guy in season three. The dialogue at the start actually did take place in the episode. The rest is all me. Oh, obviously House wasn't a cripple at this point. And everything you recognize belongs to me. Kidding, kidding. It belongs to Katie Jacobs, David Shore and co. Enjoy (:**

* * *

"_Have you ever been in love?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you meet?"  
"She shot me."  
_

The annual Doctors vs. Lawyers paintballing competition was not something Gregory House looked forward to, planned to attend or even bothered to acknowledge for the most part. For the past four years it had been an annual thing for the doctors at Princeton-Plainsboro and the Lawyers at (insert name House couldn't care less about) to battle it out at a paintballing site in New Jersey. For all four of those years House hadn't attended once. After the second year Cuddy had given up trying to persuade him to come and, by the third, Wilson had too. So when House turned up for the fifth paintball competition, it was a surprise to pretty much everyone.

"I thought you said you hated paintball?" Wilson finally asked, eyeing his friend carefully. He wouldn't be surprised if this was a trick.

"I do." House replied, pulling on the paintballing suit.

"Then why…?" Wilson trained off, following House and clambering into his own suit.

"Thought I might meet some hot babes."

Wilson rolled his eyes, giving up and looking for Cuddy, who had disappeared to somewhere non-House occupied. House himself headed towards where everyone else was migrating, figuring it would be where the paintball started. He was already starting to regret this. He didn't really know why he'd bothered to come anyway – he'd only been paintballing once before and that was when he was sixteen. Sure, he'd won, but the bruising afterwards didn't quite make up for it. Besides, female lawyers could not be classed as _babes._ And the only female doctor that would even go near him was Cuddy after the accident last month (he didn't mean to explode part of the hospital – how was he supposed to know that the teenager had flammable liquid?).

Setting his eyes on a paintballing gun he swiped it out under the hands of some fat lawyer guy, making a mental note so that he could shoot him later. He pulled the mask over his head before entering the 'arena'. Game on.

House immediately scouted for 'fat lawyer guy', finding him running for cover. House chuckled, shooting the man in the leg. The man looked around, curious as to who shot him so early on in the game. House waved at him before ducking for cover at the flying paintballs.

The lawyers were wearing black masks and the doctors were wearing dark red ones, so by the time House had shot six lawyers (and Wilson, but he feigned innocence with that one) House was already sick of seeing black and red everywhere he looked.

Having an internal debate with himself while ducking for cover (_to go home, or not to go home?) _House heard a sound on the other side of the box type thing he was hiding behind. He was about to peer round the side to see what team the person was on when he had a brilliant (if he could say so himself) idea. If he got shot that meant he could sit out and then go home early, which meant avoiding Wilson, Cuddy and all the fat lawyers. There was no point staying after all – his mind had been made up after seeing five female lawyers ganging up on Dr. Smith in oncology.

So, hoping that the person on the other side of the box was a lawyer (or a doctor that really, really hated him – his chances were high), he stood up. There were only a few people left in the game so he didn't get shot at by flying paintballs the moment he stood up. The mystery person followed suit and he was taken aback to see it was a woman. Forgetting his previous plan he aimed the paintballing gun at her – she did the same to him. Both paused, not knowing who was going to shoot first. After a few agonizing seconds House pulled the trigger – and so did she. Simultaneously a single paintball from each gun flew to the opposite person. The paintball shot him square in the chest, and he stumbled backwards with the force. His paintball hit her in the stomach. She doubled over as he tried to regain his balance.

House had forgotten how much paintballing hurt. He winced and mentally congratulated the woman for having such a good aim. After they recovered they headed towards the exit – both of them having been shot out. House smiled triumphantly, realizing he had been one of the last five left.

House removed his mask, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He noticed fat lawyer guy and smirked in his direction before turning to look at the woman who'd shot him out. She was probably the only female lawyer that was pretty. House didn't know if this information was more shocking or the fact that a _woman_ shot him out at paintballing.

She looked up, probably feeling his eyes staring at her. She offered a smile, which he returned automatically. It was quite unlike him and he knew it.

"Gregory House." He said as an introduction, not bothering to stick out his hand. He wasn't _that _polite. He'd smiled at her – that was extremely polite of him, after all.

"Stacy Warner." She replied.

She stuck her hand out, and on any normal occasion House would have ignored it but this woman was pretty and obviously didn't know him or she'd be running away. So he shook her hand.

"House did you shoot me ou – oh, hi. I'm James." Wilson appeared at House's side, smiling at Stacy.

Damn it. Wilson was always spoiling his moments. He was just about to say something intelligent to Stacy.

"I didn't shoot you out. Your ass got in the way of my paintball." House said to Wilson, smirking. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"It WAS you! I knew it. Damn it, House. I won last year! I could have won again!" Wilson grumbled.

"It's not my fault your ass was screaming 'shoot me!'." House replied.

House could have sworn he heard his 'best friend' mumble good luck at Stacy before walking off.

"Don't listen to him – he's sick. He caught Lupus and we were never able to fully cure him." House said to Stacy when Wilson wasn't within hearing distance. Stacy didn't know if he was joking or not but she guessed so, considering there was a sparkle in House's eyes.

"I've heard a lot about you." She said, crossing her arms.

"I've heard a lot about you too." House replied, winking.

"You don't even know anything about me other than my age." Stacy replied.

"I know that you're wearing a very revealing top."

"Go screw yourself." Stacy bit back, angry and amused at the same time.

"Been there, done that."

"You're disgusting!" Stacy cried.

Before House could reply a voice called over the crowed. "We're heading to the local café, so if you want to come along feel free!"

Stacy looked at House, raising an eyebrow in question. House replied by walking forward, following the crowd heading to the café. They walked in silence, before House decided to break it.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**That last line is probably one of the most famous lines in movie history from the film Casablanca! I should probably stick to writing for Camp Rock but I find writing for this fandom really fun. Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
